To Good To Be True! Literally It Would Seem
by littleaprilroses
Summary: Katie had just thought she'd been given a gift from God when a large unaddressed box FILLED with every Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki and Misha Collins movie/TV show ever showed up on her doorstep. Little did she know what horrors waited inside them.
1. Prologue

**To Good To Be True! Literally It Would Seem...**

_**Prologue**_

Hi there, my name's Katie Oakland and I have something I need you all to do for me. Have you ever heard that old phrase, "Whenever something seems to be too good to be true, it usually is?"

You ever meet up with the guy who said that? Tell him he's on my list. I bet you're all thinking, _"Well, what the hell crawled and died up her ass?"_

Don't worry, I'll tell you what my problem is -in graphic detail none the less- but first, here's some friendly advice. If you ever get a large, unexpected cardboard box on your doorstep filled with your most favorite movies and box sets do not, I repeat _DO NOT _take it into your home and start watching them!

You take that box and load it into the back of your car and then drive to the nearest cliff and throw it over without a second glance. If I had known what I was about to be getting myself into, I would have taken the advice of a currently well known new acquaintance of mine and followed these three lifestyle tips.

Salt it, burn it, douse it with Holy Water and then proceeded to stomp on the mother's ashes like there was no tomorrow.

But alas, thanks to my obvious lack of common sense, there may not be. But this isn't my entire fault! I mean seriously who just assumes, "Heeyyy…Maybe I shouldn't take the box filled with all this awesome swag. I mean it could be hexed!"

You just don't!

And besides, it was only a few day's until my 19th birthday. I had just assumed that it might have been an early birthday present or something. Guess its true what they say about assuming...

At this point in the story I bet you're all thinking, _'Well, you kind of brought this one on yourself. I mean who just takes unexpected things off their front porch, opens it and then USES what's inside?' _

Well... shut up! It's not my fault that curiosity is my dominating quality! God knows how many times it's gotten me in deep crap…

But we're not talking about this right now! Anyways, if you'd seen what was inside that box you would have done the exact same thing. _TUT, TUT!_ No lying! I say this because on the inside of that box I wasn't seeing a bunch of hexed materials.

Oh no, I saw something I'd only imaged in my wildest dreams.

Almost ever single Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki and Misha Collins movie/TV show I had ever seen! After sorting through them all I was practically foaming at the mouth. Yea, yea, yea, I know this is where my line between right and wrong kind of blurred a little.

I'm human, sue me!

So I unwrapped the first thing I saw and jammed it in the DVD player before pressing PLAY as fast as humanly possible.

After that I plopped myself down right in front of that TV without even a flicker of remorse. _They were mine now! _I had thought with a huge grin on my face as the screen blacked out and the title appeared in the center. 'My Bloody Valentine' appeared in the center of the screen in dark red letters suddenly, and I let out a squeal of delight.

I know the whole, _'This is probably illegal' _thing should have occurred to me. But at that moment? I was honestly just too elated to give a river dam! So I watched as the title slowly faded out of view and the movie began.

"This is going to be _soooooooo_ awesome!" I squealed out to myself, smiling gleefully as I wiggled into a more comfortable position.

_BAM!_ I was suddenly hit with the strongest wave of nausea I had ever felt in my life! "W-What the he-hell…" I groaned as my hands went flying to my aching abdomen.

_BAM! _It happened again, this time a whole whopping five times stronger then before. The pain was so potent it caused me to roll onto my side and dry heave in agony.

"Son of a bitch…" I groaned out thought the hellish dose of vertigo. God that hurt! What the heck is going on? Thick strands of dirty blond hair started to fall loosely into my vision.

Staring at the blurring room helplessly, I meekly called for assistance from someone, anyone that wasn't there. "H-Help!" I pathetically cried out as black spots started to pepper my vision.

A small chorus of voices started to hazily float from what I could only guess what was the TV throughout the room. I found myself mentally forcing myself to try and pick out Jensen's voice, then stopped myself and shook my head weakly in disbelief. I huffed out a small, pained laugh to myself.

Figures, I'm possibly dying here and I still on some mental level care about watching the damn movie...

As my consciousness started to fail, I managed to call out softly in one last pathetic attempt at hopeless salvation, "He-Help, anyone…P-Please, help…" only to then have the cold hands of nothingness take the reigns.

* * *

**Make sure to R&R!  
**

**Motivation makes the world go round you know. :P**

**~Littleaprilroses **


	2. My Bloody Valentine: Part 1

**To Good To Be True! Literally It Would Seem…**

_**My Bloody Valentine**_

_**Part 1  
**_

"Hey! You OK kid?" I let out a small groan as I was lightly jousted from my sleep to the sounds of light feet jogging up to me. Opening my bleary eyes I was shocked and confused as hell as I was brought face to face with grassy dirt.

_Damn...This is one weird ass, vivid dream. _Going with the assumption that it was a dream, I slowly slid my eyes closed again and relaxed. _Shake, Shake, _I grunted in annoyance at the strong hand that was suddenly on my shoulder and tried to shrug it off._ SHAKE, SHAKE _"Kid, hey kid wake up!"

Why did that voice sounded familiar... Shaking my head, I let out a long moan as the unpleasant thrum of a soon-to-be-headache started in. Rolling over onto my back I moaned out, "Go 'waaayyy…" before draping an arm across my eyes to block out the unseemly amount of bright sunlight.

A soft and worried murmur from what I could only assume was a young woman suddenly voiced my side, "Oh God, Axel, what if she's been hurt? I mean look at the poor girl! She's all pale and scuffed up with dirt..."

_Hurt? I'm not that hurt...Well besides the ear-splitting headache I'm not anyways.  
_

The girl continued. "Seriously guys, you've all heard the news recently about Harry! What if this girl was attacked and somehow got away? W-What if he's in the area right now!" Her voice had risen an octave, fear obvious in her voice.

The sudden harsh voice of the first guy who woke me up snapped, "Would you shut the hell up Irene and stop freaking everybody out?"

I flinched slightly at how sharp and loud the noise was on my currently sensitive ears and then a new voice all together -and _Jesus _did this one sound familiar- spoke sternly from my side.

"Axel, Irene! There's a girl here that's possibly been hurt and you two are bitching at each other _again?_" The arguing couple collapsed into a guilty silence.

Where have I heard that voice? I know I have somewhere! I was mentally raking my mind for an answer when suddenly I felt a new, warm source of heat kneeling at my side shivered. "W-Where the heck a-am I..." I moaned out, a bit of fear entering my voice as I suddenly shaking at how cold I realized I was.

_Why the hell am I so cold!_ I mentally demanded to myself, and turned to my side in attempt to push myself up. Gentle, strong hands suddenly gripped my arms, stopping me in mid-push. I let out a small squeak of surprise when I was suddenly pulled softly into the direction comforting warmth.

I knew I should have been more worried about the fact that I had no idea where I was, what they were talking about or who the hell was currently cuddling my small statue into warm chest. Sometimes it really helped to be 5'3. Arms wrapped surprisingly protectively around me, "Don't worry, we're going to get you help." The deep, strangely soothing and painfully familiar voice promised. A hazy film started to settle over my being and I felt myself burrow deeper into the sweet heat of the mystery man. Nuzzling my face into the warm and pleasantly smelling crook of his neck -modesty be damned!- I sighed softly and nodded.

"Mmmm'kay..." I mumbled out quietly before falling back into a blissful state of unconsciousness.

* * *

_I was warm, a little cramped but warm and that was all that mattered to me at the moment. And I don't know who but I think someone was currently **petting** my hair and sweet baby Jesus did it feel awesome. _Nuzzling my face happily into the soft, clean-smelling substance of unknown origin that I was currently using as my pillow I let out a soft sigh of contentment.

That was all shattered when this sudden, gentle voice sounded above my head. "Tom, maybe you should take her to the hospital. I mean who knows what could have happened to her?" The very word hospital snapped me out of my sleep. "NO HOSPITAL'S!" I shrieked in horror. Dear _God_ did I hate hospitals! Place's freak the hell out of me.

The girl who's lap I had apparently been using as my pillow was so startled she let out a high-pitched squeal of shock and nearly hit the roof of the jeep we were currently riding in. The jeep swerved causing everyone to let out a cry of terror -myself included- before it skidded to a halting stop. Taking in a brief moment to suck up my surrounding's, I was stunned at what the results were.

Why in God's name am I surrounded by movie stars? I jerked my head wildly around the car and felt my disbelief increase with each shocked and worried face I took in. Kerr Smith, Betsy Rue, even fricken Jamie King!

Jesus Christ... Am I being Punked or something?

"What the-!" I squeaked out, eyes going saucer-pain wide. Jamie's hands were suddenly on my shoulders in a feeble attempt to calm me down, "Sweetie, you need to relax. We're not here to hurt you, I promise. We found you in the middle of the wood's unconscious and Tom is just going to drive you to the hospital in his jeep so we can make sure your not hurt. Do you remember what happened to you?"

Shaking my head vehemently in frustration and confusion at the madness that was currently insuing, I pinched the bridge of my nose and thought hard. The last thing I remember...well, despite the agonizing pain is...P-Putting in a movie?...What was it again...OH! My Bloody Valentine!

"WAIT!" I yelled, causing everyone to noticeably jump, "N-No way..." I whispered, absolute disbelief layering my voice.

Slowly turning my head towards the front of the vehicle, I let out a loud gasp at the face that was staring intently back at me. OH MY FRICKEN' _GOD!_ I am in the same car as _JENSEN ACKLES!_ Eyebrows creasing into a look of worry, he questioned softly, "Hey? Are you alright?"

I don't know exactly what happened after that. But I know that it involved a lot of hyperventilating, my eyes rolling back into my head and then passing back out into Jamie's lap. A few seconds before I slipped back into unconsciousness I heard the girl let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Oh God, Tom we need to get her to your house now!" Jensen's frantic voice answered, "B-But what about the hospital?" I tensed up violently at the word and apparently she felt it because I felt her shake her head no.

"No Tom, you saw how she reacted the first time I suggested that. Let's just get her back to your house and wait until she's conscious and feeling well before we start asking questions. Then maybe we should call Sheriff Jim..." I felt myself relax after that. _Well...As long as we're not going to any hospitals *shiver* then I'm, well, not cool but slightly less crazy. _

Slipping deeper into my mind as I felt the jeep rumble to life and pull away from the side of the road. A funny thought popped into my head just seconds before I fell asleep again_._

_Hey, at least I'll have something to gloat about when I get back. I mean really, how many people can say that they've gotten to sleep on a movie stars lap?_

* * *

**If you R&R I'll be your bestest friend. :)  
**

**~Littleaprilroses  
**


	3. My Bloody Valentine: Part 2

**To Good To Be True! Literally It Would Seem…**

**_My Bloody Valentine_**

**_Part 2_**

When I woke up it was night-time. "Where the hell am I..." I moans softly out to myself again, before managing to sit up from the comfortable couch I had been using as a bed for, taking into consideration on how stiff my back was- quite some time now. Looking around the room, I took in the sights.

I was currently in what appeared to be the barley lit living room of someone's home. _How did I get here... _I questioned myself, when the memory hit me. Oh crap... This isn't happening. I am not stuck in My Bloody Valentine, I am not! A voice suddenly pulled me out of my internal struggles.

"Hey?"a soft female voice came, and I turned my head only to be met with the sight of Jamie King, once again.

This so isn't helping my denial...

The girl went on, "Hey there... How you feeling?" The star questioned gently before sitting carefully down on the couch beside me. Katie just gaped at her.

"U-Uhmm...I'm a little still but...but I'm feeling alright. W-Where am I And why am I here?" I questioned wairly. She sympathetically squeezed my shoulder and smiles, "Me and my friends found you lying out in the middle of the woods next to the old mine. We were setting up for a party that we're going to tonight."

My mouth dropped and a gulped drying. "Y-You're kidding me right? This is all just some sort of joke?" She just shook her head, "No, we really did. You were coverd on dirt and all pale. My boyfriend Tom carried you back to his jeep and drove you home."

She smiled warmly at me. "My name's Sarah by the way. What's yours?"

I stared blankly at her for a long moment before managing to answer, "Uhmm...Katie. My name's Katie." _Sarah _smiled sweetly at her, "Pretty name. Are you hungry or thirsty? You've been out for hours so you must be a little of both." I looked at her for another moment before nodding numbly.

"Just water please." I murmered out softly. Sarah nodded before jumping up and scampering off to the lite kitchen, leaving me to ponder. So... I've been sucked into My Bloody Valentine. Huh...well, atleast I'll have a new reason for being late for work.

* * *

I sipped my water silently while Sarah sat beside me, watching TV. _Wow _I silently mused to myself, _An era where MTV was used for actual music and not that reality show bullcrap. _I watched in amusment as some hip-hop singer with hair higher then my hand sang and danced to some unknown tune.

Seeing my obvious amusment Sarah chuckled beside me, "Yea, I'm not much of a hip-hop person myself." I just chuckled a bit with her and took another sip of my water. The sound of a door slamming suddenly filled my ears, "Sarah? You here, baby?" PFFFFFFT! I nearly choked on my water. _**OHMYGOD!**_ So I wasn't dreaming that part, Jensen really is here!

Taking my reaction as just startlment, Sarah sympathetically patted my back and shouted, "We're in the living room Tom!" The sound of boots shuffling along the hard wooden floors sounded out and they were suddenly greeted his face._ Don't start hyperventilating again damnit!_ My mind hissed at me.

I took it's advice and managed to stop the oncoming attack by looking away from him and down at my glass. His voice was gentle above me, "Hey there. I don't know if Sarah's told you about me yet, but my name is Tom Hanniger. How you feeling?"

I just flushed a bit, before answering shakily to my glass "I'm, um, I'm doing fine. Just a little stiff." I felt the couch sink a little bit on my side and tensed up._ Oh my God I'm sitting next to Jensen Ackles! _I internally squeeled to myself.

His hand was suddenly on my shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze, "I'm glad to hear that. So, can you tell us what happened? Only if you want to of course." His voice was soft and undemnading. I took a deep breath before looking up at his face.

_Sweet baby Jesus he's even cuter in person! _I managed to contain my inner fangirl from screaming out in delight and managed to keep myself inline. Then I took his question into consideration. Well...I can't very well tell them that I'm from another universe and that their all movie characters, so...

"Uhm, no I'm sorry I don't remember." I lied convincenly. He nodded his head understandibly before wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulder.

_Must... not... faint again! _

"It's alright. Maybe you'll remember later." He offered.

I just nodded meekly, happily melting into his warm side. _Well, I'm currently trapped in a horror movie and and being comferted by a soon to be phycotic axe-murder...Totally worth it! _I was contently snuggled against his side when suddenly Sarah spoke up.

"Oh hey! Tom, why don't we bring Katie along to the party at the mine tonight! It might help her unwind a little and maybe jog her memory being around it." I froze against the his side.

Aw, _HELL_ _NO! _

"Nonononnono. That's totally okay. I'm good really."

But Sarah wouldn't take no as an answer. "No, this is perfect! I mean, seeing as you were passed out around the mine it would be the perfect place to take you to help jog your memory!" Damn this woman and her wretched one track mind!

I was about to start aruging again when Tom spoke up.

"That's a great idea Sarah." Looking down at me he spoke earnistly.

"So...What do you say? Wanna go to the party with us?"

And _DAMN_ this man and his beautiful hazel eyes! Swooning under his stare, I nodded breathlessly.

"A-Alright. Sounds awesome..." Tom and Sarah both smiled at me. "Great! C'mon Katie you can take a shower and borrow some of my clothes."

I just nodded numbly and let her grab my wrist and drag me upstairs. Softly smiling Tom dissappeared from vision as we rounded the corner and started up the stares. I then realized fully what I had just done.

Oh... shit.

Standing next to Sarah as she excidily picked out clothes for me from her dresser, I felt my insides not up and scream profanity's of disbelief at me. Letting out a soft groan as Sarah led me to her bathroom, I shook my head.

I'm actually going to a party that is going to have an axe-murder at it and will quite possibly end up on the wrong end of his weapon of choice.

I am _soooooooooo _fricken screwed...

**Will Katie Make It Out Of The Party Alive?  
****Find Out Next Chapter And R&R!**


	4. My Bloody Valentine: Part 3

**To Good To Be True! Literally It Would Seem**

**_My Bloody Valentine _**

**_Part 3_**

Begrudgingly finishing up my shower, I turned my head up towards the mirror and stared tiredly at the exhausted looking face staring back. I Can't believe I'm actually going to this party! Sure, life isn't going great for me right now but I never knew I had a secret death wish or anything!

Letting out a small groan, I shook my head sadly before looking over warily at the towel rack.

After a moment of staring, I grabbed a light pink towel from the rack and wrapped it snuggle around my wet hair. Walking over to the mirror I looked down quietly at the neatly folded pile of clothes.

Letting out a loud sigh I grabbed the white the straps over my shoulders I let out an annoyed sound as I fought to snap the clips into place before letting out a frustrated growl.

Finally I just pulling on the borrowed panties and jean's before slipping the soft blue baby-doll shirt over my head and smoothing it out over my stomach. I'll just get Sarah to do the snaps. I

sighed once more to myself before pulling the towel out of her semi-dried hair and using her hands to shake out the last few water drops.

Satisfied with my appearance, I finally let out a loud sigh before leaving the bathroom. Walking down the hallway I called out, "Sarah? Sarah you here? I need your help for a sec!" No one responded and I was about to turn the corner into the living room when suddenly a hand was on my shoulder.

"_EEEEAAAPPP!_" I let out a high pitched yelp and spun around. Tom held up his hands in surrender, "Sorry! I heard you shouting and I just came downstairs to make sure everything was okay." I let my breathing return to normal before looking up at him with a sheepish smile. "Sorry...I'm just a little wound up."

I smiled a little wider, "Y'know, if you hadn't already guessed or anything." He grinned at that and shook his head, "Can't say that I have." I rolled my eyes before looking around his shoulder, "Hey, have you seen Sarah? I need her help quick."

Tom shook his head, "Sorry, Sarah went to the store a bit ago to grab some milk for her mom and dad before we left for the party."

I let out a growl of frustration that he took note of, "But I could help you if you wanted. What did you need?" My pale cheeks erupted into heat. "U-Uhmm, no that's alright. I'll just wait till Sarah gets back..." Tom shook his head, "No really, I'm here to help." I shuffled in my feet before hesitantly turning around.

"Uhmm...I was going to ask Sarah if she could snap my bra straps tougher..." This, apparently, was not what Tom had assumed I wanted. "O-Ohhh! A-Ahem... he cleared his throat loudly and I couldn't help but grin at how awkward he sounded. "Uhmm... S-Sure, I can do that.."

I flushed hotter and was about to tell him that he really didn't have to, but before I could I felt his callused but pleasantly warm hands lightly brush my lower back and the soft snap of the two clips.

My eyes grew wide, feeling my stomach do summer salts. I quickly turned around, blushing behind my hair, "T-Thank you... I a-appreciate that." He just nodded under his hat, looking just as flustered before straightening his tan vest and shuffling off to the living room.

Finding standing in the hallway fairly uncomfortable, I shuffled in the living room behind him and plopped myself down onto the couch next to him. Unable to bear the silence anymore, I decided to attempt a conversation with my new 'soon-to-be crazy' fictional friend.

"So... Does your family work in that mine?" I questioned lightly. I knew the answer but I didn't want to make him suspicious.

Tom looked over at me, startled by my sudden commentary before a shadow passed over his face, "Yea... uh, my family actually owns it..." I feigned shock. "Wow, that sounds like a really interesting job."

I flushed under his stare, "I don't like the dark much. Even though I'm not a 100% I'm pretty sure I've never liked the dark or been in a mine. I'd be pretty out of my element."

He chuckled lightly at that, "It's not that bad. I grew up in those mines so you get use to the dark and stuff. Pay sucks though, and I own it." He joked lightly and I laughed.

Grinning up at him, I just shook my head, "I dunno, I just hope I make a good impression on your other friends tonight. I mean until I remember and figure out what to do, I might be stuck here for awhile." My voice saddened.

How long would I be here for. If... if I even lived... Apparently noticing my deep thought and obvious sadness, Tom sympathetically wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me against his side.

"Hey...It's alright, he murmured softly "Everything is going to be alright. We'll help you find your way home. I promise." I couldn't help the tear that slipped down my cheek as the total weight of the situation set in.

Nor' could I control the annoying note of innocents that slipped into my voice as I whispered softly back, "R-Really? You p-promise Tom?" He looked down at me and nodded firmly, a determined look in his eye, "I promise. " he repeated.

A small, grateful smile broke across my face and I nodded. A sudden spark of hope flickered into my heart. Frowning at the few tears that still slipped down my cheek, he gently smudged them away with his thumb.

"C'mon now, no need for tears. Like I said, everything will be alright, I promise." I just shook my head before burring my face into his comforting shoulder. "Okay...I b-believe you Tom. I trust you..."

I felt him nod and was least to say shocked when I felt him press a small, comforting kiss to the top of my head. I couldn't help but blush at that and sniffled a little more before closing my eyes and melting into his side once again.

I was completely content with just staying like this, all other worries and thoughts gone as I lay, being cuddled into his warm side. The silence between them was no longer uncomfortable, but the complete opposite and I knew that we had somehow bonded in those few moments.

I felt protected in his arms and I knew Tom would keep me safe. And at that moment I came to a decision. I wouldn't let Tom become a killer.

I wouldn't let him become that, not if I could stop it. Deep in thought, I was suddenly startled to the sound of the front door slamming and both me and Tom jerked away from each other, despite my great displeasure.

"Tom? Katie? I'm back! C'mon you guy's lets hit the road!" Letting out a long sigh, I stood up beside Tom and walked with him to the door.

I was tense the entire ride their, managing to ignore the urge to vomit every time we hit a bump on the gravel road. Looking back worriedly at me, Tom questioned, "Hey you doin' alright back there? You're looking kind of sick."

I just nodded my head weakly, "I'm fine. Just... a little tired I suppose." Tom nodded, not looking fully convinced but thankfully didn't call me out on it. I went onto silently look out the window.

You know you'll probably die tonight, right? Is all this really worth DYING? The logical part of my brain demanded of me. I just smiled sadly. I dunno, maybe not. But I'm in to deep now. And I...I can't let Tom become that monster... Not if I could stop it.

I felt my logical half just shake its head quietly at her, resorting to calling her a variety of colorful names like, 'Dumbass' 'Retard' and finally, 'A stupid sack of shhhh...' well, you get it, before silencing itself once again. The jeep suddenly came to a steady stop and i felt my heart jerk violently.

And so it begins...

I silently crawled over the seat and out through Tom's door. Latching my eyes fearfully on the mine entrance, I listed as the sound of rock music wafted around it. Seeing her frightened expression, Tom gently took a hold of her hand and gave it a soft squeeze, "If it helps any. I'm a little scared to." He whispered gently in her ear.

Giving him a small, strained smile, I just nodded before releasing his hand.

Sarah rounded the jeep before taking a hold of Tom's arm and leading them over to her friends. "Hey guys! Thanks for waiting." Sarah called cheerily. "Yay!" Irene cheered gleefully, leaning over and giving Sarah a hug, "Axel was just about to give up but I knew that you'd come. And hey! Look who it is."

Irene smiled happily at me. I just smiled and waved shyly, slightly hidden behind Tom's side. "Uhm... hey, my names Katie..."

Axel smiled, -a little to eager if you ask her- at her and nodded, "Nice to see you're doing better." He commented lightly. I just nodded tensely, "Thanks..." Axel just nodded again. Jumping down off the truck, Irene grabbed a camera, "OK! So before we go in. Snapshot of you two with our newest friend!" Irene smiled widely.

"Noooooo. No thank you" Sarah flushed. "Oh come oooonnnn!" Irene whined, pouting at them. Tom backed her up, "Sure, c'mon." Sarah looked up at him in surprise? "Really" Tom nodded, "Sure why not." Irene grinned widely at them, holding the camera up. "Because all you guys look so damn adorable tougher!."

I sighed softly before stepping into the shot at Tom's side. He then wrapped an arm around both mine and Sarah's waist. "Say 'Over the pants hand job!'" Irene sang out playfully and we couldn't help but smile at that. CLICK! Irene smiled proudly and held up the camera. "To the best party ever!" She announced

Grimacing at that, I felt my mood plunge even deeper -if possible- then before. Yea, right... Best party ever...

* * *

**Uh-Oh! Here We Go!**

**Please Send Me In Your Feedback!**

**You Don't Want My Muse To Starve Do You?**

**R&R Please! :)**


	5. My Bloody Valentine: Part 4

**To Good To Be True! Literally It Would Seem**

_**My Bloody Valentine **_

_**Part 4**_

I felt my heart rate increase with every step we made towards the mine's entrance. _You still have time! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! _My mind screeched at me. I was about 5 seconds from bolting, clinigng to Tom's arm in a vice grip that he didn't seem to notice. He seemed just as up-rooted as me.

Taking notice of both our pale faces and obvious tension, Sarah stopped us at the entrance. "You guys don't look so good. You know, we don't have to do this." _We really, really don't! _I internally agreed with her. Unfortunatly, Tom was to firm on surpassing his fears.

"No really. All our friends are here, you wanna be here..." Sarah looked up at him before cupping his face, "Do _you _wan't to be here?" She question gently. The question seemed to catch Tom off guard but he managed to stumble out, "Y-Yea, he nodded his head, "Yea." He repeated firmly.

I let out a soft groan under my breath. _Well, I'm Jewish...But what the hell. Jesus? You there buddy? Yeaaa... Sorry 'bout that whole, uh, crusifixion buisness. But... Could you please give me a hand here? _Katie waited for a moment. "Well if you guys are sure then lets catch up with Axel and Irene!" Sarah announced with a smile.

_That's the last time I pray to you, dude! _I grudginly walked forward with Tom, feeling my heart rate excellerate when suddenly he spoke, "Oh, wait a minuet. I left the beers in the jeep, I'll meet you guys in there okay?" I jumped at the oppertunity, "I'll come with you! To, you know, help you find the beers. I think they may have like, uhm, fell out of the box and got scatterd around..." He nodded in thanks.

_Believe me Tom, the pleasure is ALL mine! _Sarah looked wide-eyed at them. "You guys want me to wait for you outside?" Tom shook his head, "No go on in. We'll meet you there." Sarah smiled and nodded before turning around and jogging into the mine. I grimaced sadly, feeling a pang of guilt.

_Poor Sarah... If only I could tell her what kind of horror's wait inside those caves... _I just shook my head. _But I can't, _logical me corrected, S_o stop killing yourself over it. _I tilted my head a little at that, _Okay... That was a poor choice of words on my behalf... _Logical me mumbled. _You think? _I thought back.

Following Tom up the dirt path and away from the soft rock music, a thought suddenly occured to me. _Wow... I really need to stop thinking to myself..._

* * *

Finally reaching the trunk, me and Tom rounded around to the back and he pulled open the trunk. Both of us crawling in we started to search for the missing alchoal. Our hands brushed and I jumped at the small surge of electricty that shoot through it. He seemed to feel the same because he jumped as well, before blinking.

Looking over at him with a flushed face, I quickly pulled my hand away, "S-Sorry... he looked like he was going to say something but I cut him off, "Oh look! There's the beer." I pointed it out. Tom looked over to the located alchoal and blinked again. "Oh... Good." He murmured.

Seeking anyway to end the awkardness currently going on, I quickly pushed past him and grabbed it, "Got it." I called out, before unthinkinly turning around into a kneeling position. _Directly into his face! _It was just the softest brush but for a split second my lips met is.

My eyes grew wide, body choosing that moment to freeze while her lips were _still _pressing against his! Tom's eyes grew comically wide, and Katie knew she would die of embarrassment. But he didn't pull away eather. He just looked at me for one more moment, before finally closing his eyes and _deepening _the kiss!

Letting a soft, delighted moan slip through my lips, I was shyly eager and followed his lead. His lips were so warm and soft. They tasted sweet and at the same time musky and rich. I couldn't help but let my tongue lightly slip out and lap the top of his lip, groveling in his unbelievable sensation.

The deep, husky moan that sounded from Tom's lips could only be decribed as naughty. His hand was suddenly on the back of my neck, the other on my right him and he was pulling me closer. I wound my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers through his soft brown hair and sighed blissfully against his warm lips.

_Sarah! _

I jerked back so quick I almost hit my head on the roof.

Tom's eyes shoot open and a look of hurt flashed through them. And although I felt guilty as hell and wanted to explain, I knew I had to get to her. And _f__ast. _Tossing the beer into Tom's arms, I launched myself out of the back of the jeep. I spun on my heals and bolted down the pathway, shoving past the small gathering of teens.

* * *

I felt my heart go into over-drive as I sprinted into the mine. "KATIE! Wait up, whats wrong?" I heard his deep voice shout from behind me. I grimaced at the sound his feet smack into the soft mud after me and the loud clanking of the glass beer bottles he had forgotten to set down.

I pushed on, _Here goes nothin- _WHAM! I was suddenly running into a petrified looking Sarah. "There all dead!" She wailed at the top of her lungs, thrusting herself into my arms and letting loose a frenzy of horrorified sobs. My eyes grew painful wide, fear electrifiying my entire body, "What? Sarah, _Sarah! _Whats going on?" I demanded.

Axel and Irene just looked at me, eyes wide in sheer terror, but Sarah repeated misrebly, "T-There all d-dead! Dead!" I felt myself start to shake. Tom chose that moment to skid to a stop beside me, looking down in shock at his scared to death girlfriend currenly shaking in my arms. "Sarah, whats wro-"

Irene suddenly let loose a scream of terror, "OH MY, GOD!" as she and Axel were bolting from the mine cavernt. Sarah jerked herself out my startled arms and let loose a scream, throwing a look over her shoulder. I went ram-rod straight. Heavy, deep breathing suddenly filled the mine.

"C'MON, C'MON!" Sarah shrieked before bolting around me and her paralized boyfriend after her two other friends. I just froze, arm suddenly gripping Tom's arm in a death hold. "N-No... It can't... It can't be." But it was... Harry Warden slowly rounded the corner, his tool of death clutched tightly in his steady hands.

Both of us stared in utter terror as he started to slowly started to make his way for us, his heavy breathing increasing. My survival instincts suddenly kicked in, and screamed louder then I thought possibly. Finally finding my voice, I choked out, "R-Run..."

Shaking my head, I finally found my entire voice and screamed at the top of my lungs, "Tom, we have to run! RIGHT. FUCKING. _NOW!_"

* * *

**There it is! Part 4 :D Is Katie going to esapce the mine alive? **

**Or is she going out the same way like all the others? **

**In a body bag... R&R and tell me your thoughts. **

**See you all next chapter!**

**Bye! :)**


	6. My Bloody Valentine: Part 5

**To Good To Be True! Literally It Would Seem**

_**My Bloody Valentine **_

_**Part 5**_

"TOM! _RUN!_" I screeched at the top of my voice. Gripping his paralized arm, I whipped us around and started to bolt for the exit, breathing erratic. Tom stumbled beside me, gasping loudly in fear. The loud sound of prusuting feet sounded from behind them.

_Oh Christ! Oh Christ I have to get Tom out of here fast! _We rounded the bend, running for dear life towards the exit. We skidded to a stop at the arch of it and I swore loudly. Sara, Axel and Irene were already in the truck, ready to leave.

"WAIT! DON'T YOU LEAVE US, DAMNIT!" I screamed out with a mixture of fear and anger at Axel. Tom was whimpering and clutching my arm in a painfully strong grip, but I was compeletly oblivious to the pain. Only focusing on getting Tom the hell out of this godforsaken mine.

Axel gave us a strained look, and I started to scream again when a relization of what happend next hit me. OH CRAP! Suddenly, the dull side of an pick-axe was cought around the side of my neck. I let out a scream of terror as I was whipped into a wall.

OW! OW! OWWW! The son of a bitch sprained my ankle! Tom let out a startled shout when I was suddenly jerked out of his grasp and spun around and bolted to my side. "Oh God, Katie! Are you okay?" Of course I wasn't okay!

The sudden shrill scream's of fright erupted from outside as Harry had proceeded to whip his pick-axe halfway through the windowshield of Axel's truck. The screams and sobs were then downded out by the sound of the truck starting up and squealing away.

I let out a sob of defeat as I watched them race off in Tom and my last chance of salvation. I cowerd in Tom's arm's paling as I saw him slowly start to turn back towards us. _God, this is not the way I wanted to die! _I interanlly whinned to myself.

My heart clenched as Tom clutched me close to his chest, telling me that I was going to be alright and proceeded to tuck my legs under one arm and my head under the other. Harry -having somehow recoverd his favored tool of death- chose then to lunge at me and Tom.

I let out a loud yelp of fear and pain as Tom barley managed to dodge the first swing. He had just managed to jump clumsly to the side. It was at that moment that I came to a sudden relization. _My weight was slowing him down. If he didn't set me down... he'd never make it out alive. _

To this day I'm still isnt sure what possessed me to make the choice I did next. I mean, Tom was just a fictional character, in a fictional world. But... I just couldn't let him become a killer. And at that moment, I made the decision.

I _threw _myself out of Tom's unexpecting arms, and right onto the ground. Tom let out a shout of suprise, jumping to the side to avoide the wrong end of the pick-axe. "KATIE! What the HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He shrieked at me.

Still a little woozy from the pain, I shook my head sadly and shouted, "RUN TOM! I'm only weighing you down! Forget about me and run!" Tom looked like he wanted to protest, distracted from his original fight. When suddenly... "TOM! LOOK OUT!" I screamed in utter horror.

Harry had manged to blind side Tom! Raising his pick-axe he readied to swing it down right threw Tom's back! "NO!" I screamed in defiance, and with all the strength I had left in my bruised and batterd body, I lunged to my feet and shoved him out of the way.

I didn't see the pick-axe decend down with a loud '_whisp!' _as it cut threw the air, but I sure as hell felt it when it landed. Directly through my _heart!__

* * *

_

**Oh No! Katie! D: R&R To Find Out What Happens Next!**


	7. My Bloody Valentine: Part 6

**To Good To Be True! Literally It Would Seem**

_**My Bloody Valentine **_

_**Part 6**_

Hey, just wondering. What does one say when they've just been stabbed through the heart? I don't know about you, but I just stared dumbly down at it. I have totell you, it's a fairly disconserting site. You know, seeing a 6 inch blade jammed halfway through you're chest.

Blood was gushing in waves from the fatal wound, compeletly coating the baby blue shirt I had been wearing in the deep red liquid. Suprisenly enough, it didn't hurt. Blood was gushing from my mouth and running down my chin and I let out a small, strangled whimper.

Tom had taken upon himself to do the screaming on my behalf. "OH CHRIST! Oh God, Oh God Katie!" He choked out loudly. I couldn't currently see him, my eye's were at the moment compeletly locked on the blade lodged in my chest cavity.

Deciding that I'd spent enough gaping, Harry firmly wrapped his hands around the long wood handel and ripped the pick-axe blade out of my chest. I let out a loud gasp of agony, my eye's going wide with shock and pain. I collapsed immidiatly without the support of the weapon, landing directly into Tom's lap.

His scream's became even louder and more sorrowfilled. I whitherd and shook in his grasp as he pulled me close, tears streaming down his angelic face. _Ouch... _I thought misreably to myself, blinking a couple of times before staring shakily up at him.

I was instally hit with a wave of grief at the sight. Tom's tramatized face was coverd in a good amount of my blood. _God damn spatter... _I thought sadly to myself. Tears streamly down his face, he sobbed out, face a complelet mask of desperation and blood. "Fuck, K-Katie. Jesus Christ, _nononononono... Please _don't die on me, p-please!"

I just stared weakly up at his face. _Please Tom, just run! Just leave me behind and GET OUT! _But he didn't. He just clutched my dying body tightly to his continued to sob his pleas. Icy cold tears were now trickling down my face. I knew what happened next.

Sheriff Jim show's up and shoots Harry, passing his crazy on to Tom... My despair was met with a loud gunshot. I couldn't make myself move my eye's to see who. Didn't matter, I knew anyways. All I could do was watch in utter despondency when Harry's blood clashed with mine on petrified Tom's face.

"STAY DOWN HARRY!" A deep voice ordered. I distantly heard the sound of more gunshots. But I couldn't be sure, my hearing was slowlying fading, agonizing pain stedily ebbing away as the moments passed. I vagely heard the sound of the son of a bitch stumbling off and the two poliece men running after him.

Tom's face was now a struggling battle between hystaria and blankness. Blankness was winning... His eye's were locked with mine, and I stared woefully up into his conflicted, beautiful hazel eyes. Black started to fade into my vision and I felt my heart slow.

Forcing myself to stay grounded for just a few more moments, I willed my bloody body to use it's very last shread and breath to grab ahold of Tom's collar. He jumped in startlment, tearfilled, bloody face and eye's going wide. Raking in a deep, unbelievably painful gasp of air I managed out 8 last words, filled with pain and desperation.

"D-Don't become him T-Tom. P-Please. F-For... for me..." I never got to see or hear his reaction. His dejected face was the last vision I ever saw before everything else faded into a endless, painfilled void of utter... nothingness.

* * *

**R&R Pretty Please People! I need your feedback to feed my muse! :D**

**And Yea, I know this chap was pretty short.**

**But that's just because I'm leading up to a major chap for this show section!**

**So tune in next chap people and see what happens! :)**

**Bye!**


	8. My Bloody Valentine: Part 7

**To Good To Be True! Literally It Would Seem**

**My Bloody Valentine **

**Part 7**

_GASP! _I jerked upwards in startlement and let out a pained yelp when my forehead instantly met plywood. "Son of a BITCH!" I hissed out, reaching up to rub my throbbing forehead when suddenly my hand banged up against the wood barrier.

Pain instantly shot up through my apperntaly unused vocal cords. "Owwwwww..." I moaned out softly. Voice unbelievably gravely from lack of use.

_Jesus... How long have I been out for?_ My hazy confusion chose then to lift from my mind and I felt my eyes open wide. Wasn't I dead... I shiverd at the memory and shook my head. Guess I'm not from the look of it. I then took in my surroundings and...oh crap.

_Am... am I in a COFFIN? _"W-What the...!" Just then I realized just how dark it was. _Pitch fricken dark! _I bent my arms up and pressed my palms against the invisable wood.

"H-Hello! Anyone out there! HELLO!" I shouted, starting to feel extreamly clasturphobnic. Did... Did I actually _DIE?_ H-Holy hell I did! Relization set upon me and I then let out a loud moan of despair.

"Crap... I'm going to have to dig myself out of here arn't I..." I let out an long sigh of submission, then proceeded to punch a hole through the only barrier between me and 6 feet of dirt.

* * *

"Ngggghhhhh!..." _Christ my life sucks SO much right now! _I let out a gagging cough as I grudgenly dragged my dirt-coated lower body up and out of the ground. Letting out a loud grunt I finally managed to topside compeletly from my smothering dirt prision.

I layed on the ground, panting loudly in exaugstion. Rolling onto my back, i lazily slung my arm just above my eyes to sheild them from the misreably bright sun light.

"This is getting sooooo old..." I choked out gravely, grimacing at how tender my vocal cords were. A slightly dark, but amusing thought popped into my head, _'Hey, atleast now I know how Dean felt. Except for the whole, uh, torture part of it.'_

I shook my head grimly and let out a unhappy grunt as I managed to force myself up onto my feet. I stumbled around drunknly for a few moments before steadying my footing.

I looked around and was instantly displeased at what I saw. I'd been burried in a fricken graveyard! God this day just keeps getting worse and worse... I let out a small, pain tinged sigh and started walking over to the large, metal gate to exit the god forsaken place.

Looking around with a grimace of displeasure, I shook my head. Look out hospitals, because graveyards are now offically my new number 1 hated place in the world...

* * *

My feet dragged along behind me as I trudged down the dirt road begrudgenly, face set into a permament glare.

So lets recap, shall we? I've been sucked into a slasher-film, attacked, stabbed through the heart, burried alive for God knows how long, and the guy I care deeply about is more likley then not a phycotic axe-murder. A wave of grief washed over me. _Tom... _I just shook my head sadly.

Guess you can't really change the plot of movies... No matter how hard you try.

Content on mopping the rest of the way to the nearest sign of civilization when I suddenly stumbled forward and caught my reflection in a medium sized rain puddle. "Oh my God, ewwww!" I looked at my reflection in utter dismay.

I looked awful! My once livley and shinny strawberry blonde hair was now a limp and dull sheend straw color. My bright, intence colbolt eyes were now a dull, glassy bordering grey.

What I mourned most was my skin. Damnit! I worked through weeks of sunburn and frequent trips to the beach to get that golden brown and it was all for nothing! Her skin was now a ghostly, translucent grey. _GRRRRRRRR!_

Sleepless nights of tossing and turning on tender skin gone! Just like that! Totally uncool! And finally, the friggen' pièce de résistance, I was stilll wearing that damn blue baby-doll shirt from the night at the mine!

It looked like the prop out of a crimescene! Compeletly coated in long dryed blood that had now turn a dingy looking brown. She held back the urge to gag and pulled her face away from the image to continue on her walk.

_Great, I died and came back to life looking like I was still dead! JUST AWESOME! I repeat for enfaces, TOTALLY UNCOOL! _I was about to keep going when the sound of a car approaching came out of knowhere.

_Oh crap! _I internally shouted at myself as a police car slowly pulled to a stop infront of her. Rolling down the window, an elderly looking cop gaped out of the window up at my frozen being. _This is reallllyyy not good! _Giving him a weak smile, I horesly sounded out, "Uh, hi there... How's it going?"

* * *

I sat quietly beside the uncomfertable looking cop. I couldn't blame him really. Really, I looked like some crazy phyco killer. All compeletly coated in dryed blood. Not to mention I looked like the dead. Ha ha... Anyways, now I assume that you're all basically wondering the same thing.

How the whole conversation with the cop went down that ended up getting me in the cop car. And honestly? There was none. It was pretty damn clear just on sight that I wasn't going anywhere besides with the cop. Sure I could have made a break for it and ran but honestly? Not intreasted in getting shot.

Dying once was fine, thanks.

So I had silently opeaned the door and slid in, quietly slamming the door. The cop was silent for a long moment, and I let out a loud sigh, "Just take me to the police station already..." I mumbled out sullenly. He had thankfully stopped gaping at me and had turned back to his stearing wheel and pulled away from his previous spot.

And here I was. Sitting, coated in my own blood beside a cop who was probably going to call the men in white coats to ship my away to the wacky shack for mental testing. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse to...

A thought suddenly struck me and I turned my head limply over to the tense looking cop. In a gravely, soft voice I asked "Uhm... Just wondering, what...what's the date?" He turned wearily towards me.

I gave him a sympathetic smile. "Really. I just wanna know what the date and month is, sir." He stared silently at me, before turning back to the road. "November 6, 2009." He mutterd out, givinger her another hesitant sideways glance.

My jaw dropped in disbelief. Ten years? I've been dead for TEN YEARS? Well... I guess that explains the raw vocal cords. I'm not even going to go into the disturbing confusion _**'But shouldn't you just be bones by now?' **_area of the subject.

"So... Do you have any believable way to explain your current, uh...situation little lady?..." He questioned awkwardly. I gave him a weak smile and shook my head.

"I've been asking the same question myself, officer." He gave her a confused look, looking like he was about to question her more but she cut him off.

"Can I ask you what town station you're taking me to?"

He shuffled in his seat, "Harmony, miss. Harmony police station." I let out a soft groan and let my head drop bonelessley back against the rest. "Awesome. That's just... awesome."

* * *

I grimly looked over the familur small town, keeping my head low. I couldn't risk Axel or Sarah seeing me. I mean, how would you react if you saw someone who died 10 years ago? I paled, _WAIT!_ God dammit, I just rememberd that Axel works for the police! And isn't he the sherrif?

Crap, I gotta get out of here... My mind was suddenly racing with escape plans when the car abruptly jerked to a stop.

My head shot over to the cop and he flinched a bit. "I just need to run inside here for a second mam. I'll be right back. Just... Just stay right there." He finished carefully, before opening the door and getting out.

Slamming the door. I watched as he rounded the car and entered the convenience store. Thank you God! I launched to the door handel the instant the convenience door swung shut.

Jerking the door handel open, I lunged myself out of the police vehical and looked around timidly. _First things first, I need to find someway to blend in before I can figure out what to do. And quick!... _

My eyes fastly scanned the street, body hidden behind the body of the cop car. God seemed to be a blessed half-ass giver today because my sight was suddenly locked on a compelelty unguarded clothes rack filled with womans clothing and blouses.

Looking back and forth for any possible onlookers and finding none, I was about to make a sprint when the loud _'ching!' _of the store bell suddenly rang out. "Hey! HEY THERE! Stop!" The gruff voice of the elderly cop shouted at me.

"Shit!" I swore loudly, and took off down the street. Thankfully no one was there so I went unseen, but the loud prusing clomp of the officers feet jogged after me.

"Stop right there! Miss I'm war-warning you!" I could tell without even looking at him that he was fastly running out of breath. _Thank Goodness for old people who are to stubborn to retire! _Swerving into an alley I went into a full on sprint at the chain fence that was the only obsticle between me and escape. _2 forced years by my mother of highschool gymnastics don't fail me now! _

Taking a deep breath, I braced myself before launching myself up onto the 6 foot fence, instantly shooting my arm out and grabbing onto the smooth, curved top of it. 

_Wow! Who know I was ripped! _

I thought in awe as my body some how mechanically launched my entire body with a catlike swiftness and grace sideways over the fence. I heard the loud, startled shout of the cop behind me and smirked as I landed flawlessley onto the solid concreat.

I didn't even stop to take a breathe. I continued on my sprint down the alley, away from the flabergasted shouting policemen. I smiled proudly to myself as I rounded out into the empty street and jogged to a stop, raking in a few deep, shakey breaths.

Bending over and resting my palms on my knees I looked up. "Well, that's one promblem. Now I just got figure out how to solve the buttload of others ones."

_Let's start with the easy problems... _The logical part of my finally brain spoke up, _First problem to solve? Find something to eat! _'Cause ten years of starvation? Not as fun as you'd think.

I rolled my eyes, before answering "You think!" Paused for a moment, then grimaced "Note to self: Second problem to solve? Stop talking to self... Startttinnng, now!...Now...Now!...Now!...Now!" The logical part of my brain let out a loud groan of dismay and humiliation.

_We are sooooooooooo screwed..._

* * *

**There's the 7th chap! Told ya'll there would be a longer chap coming up! **

**Katie's back from the grave and back in Harmony! **

**What will happen next? Will she stop Tom or somehow manage to save him?**

**Tune in next chap and find out!**

**R&R Please! Feedback is like Crack to me! :)**


	9. My Bloody Valentine: Part 8

**To Good To Be True! Literally It Would Seem**

_**My Bloody Valentine **_

_**Part 8**_

I walked around for about 3 hours before my body gave out in exhaustion. Letting out a loud sigh, I tiredly got down on my knees and crawled into my pathetic little hobo shelter. _Life blows... _I thought sadly to myself. Looking dully at the light blocking cloth that was currently being used as my door, I let loose another loud sigh before wrapping my arms around myself, shivering a bit. I had stopped my pointless search for food after about the first half hour.

Reason being? Because I was pretty sure they weren't giving hand outs to people who look liked they jumped straight out of a slasher flick. I paused for a moment, then grimaced. _Well... Another slasher flick anyways... _The rest of the time I had just spent dodging being seen and trying to find a place to hide out. I now currently resided between two large dumpster cans, roofed by a large cardboard box I had found and pulled apart.

I'd also -lucky my...- managed to find an old ratty shower curtain that I had ended up using as my door to finish off my humble abode. Looking up sadly at my cardboard roof, I though gloomily, _God... What the hell did I do to deserve this? Is it the whole Jewish thing? I can convert, I swear! Just get me out of this hell, please! _I waited, and wasn't surprised when nothing happened. Getting angry, I thought louder.

_I KNOW YOU EXIST! I've seen Supernatural, don't think I don't! Quit half-assing things and for the love of You, SAVE ME! _Again, nothing. Nada, zilch. I shook my head and swore loudly, "Damnit all!" The sudden sound of footsteps entered my ears and I froze. _Balls! _I internally squealed to myself, going stone cold still. The footsteps slowly echoed closer, and I felt my heart race increase. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP! _

The footsteps stilled directly in front of the dumpsters and I paled, pulling my legs up to my chest and clutching them to myself with all my might. _I don't wanna die again! _I thought to myself with a painfully soft sob. I saw a hand slowly reaching forward towards the curtain and squeezed my eyes shut tightly, burying them in my arms. _Just make it quick..._ I thought sadly to myself.

_WHISK!_

My cover was, literally, blown.

* * *

"Oh my god, girl! What are you doing in there?" A lively voice questioned in shock. I jerked my head up and widened my eyes in shock. _Well... didn't see that one coming. _There stood a friendly and fairly large black woman in a light pink robe and bunny slippers. She looked down with wide eyes. Flushing under her stare I started to stutter like a moron, "W-Well you see, I was j-just...uhmmm..." The woman arched an eyebrow.

I let loose a sigh of derision, "I don't gotta good answer for that." She laughed a little and tilted her head wearily, "Baby girl you look like hell. What on earth are you doin' out here in the cold?" I just looked up at her silently. What the hell was I going to say? _Oh, nothing really. Just waiting around until the wormhole that sucked me into your God forsaken town decided to open up again and send me back._

Taking her silence as shyness, the woman smiled worriedly at me, "Sweetie are you lost? Did you loose your momma?" I instantly pouted at that. I hate when people think I'm younger then I am! But figuring that was the best answer at the time, went with it. Making a show, she teared up and sniffled loudly, making my eyes go wide and doleful, "M-Mommy wuz taking me t-to Daddy's for t-the weekend... she paused for a moment, then jumped the shark.

In a whispery, shakey voice I choked out -thank you theater classes!- "Then the man w-with the p-pick-axe came." The woman blanched, eyes widening in horror. "Oh Lord, you poor, poor little baby!" She cried. I let out a squeak of shock when I was being swooped up in her surprisingly strong arms. "You are coming home with me right now baby! I heard you rustling around out here and just knew somethin was wrong!"

Though slightly uncomfortable with being manhandled, I was unbelievably pleased that I was finally going to get fed and have a nice, warm, hot bath. I was dazed with glee at the very thought as she quickly carried me up the iron stares to her apartment. "We're gonna get you nice and clean, fed then report the awful crime to the police!" I snapped out of my pleasant thoughts at that. I was going to discourage but realized I had no reason to back it up.

_Please don't help me report the murder of my so-called mother? _ Yea, that would go down well.

* * *

The food was fricken _amazing!_ And there was so damn much of it! I won't lie when I say that I nearly cried as seeing the table ladled with food when we entered. Carrying me over to a chair, the nameless woman gently sat me down and motioned towards the dishes of food. "Go ahead and help yourself baby. There just leftovers but they should do the trick. I'll go run you a hot bath and get you some clothes together."

I just nodded quickly to her and watched as she shuffled off down the hall. I dug in. Grabbing the nearing plate, I loaded it with an assortment of veggies and meats. I didn't stop to figure out what the hell they were, I was to busy eating. I let out an orgasmic groan of delight as I swallowed the tender piece of meat. _Yay pity! _By the time the woman got back I was already stuffed full.

She smiled softly down at me, "Good, got you nice and feed. Now come on baby, time to get you cleaned up. You look like death..." I smiled sardonically at the woman and nodded in agreement before getting up and following her down the hallway. _She had NO idea...__

* * *

_

The woman motioned towards the steaming bathtub with a gentle smile, "Now you just hop in there and get yourself all clean. I'll be back in a little bit with some nice fresh clothes my grandbabys use when they come an visit." I just nodded dumbly, staring at the tub like it was the fricken holy grail. She nodded and shuffled out of the bathroom leaving me to bask.

_Thank heaven! _And I was out of my clothes faster then a hooker smothered in butter. Lightly dipping my toe into into the water, I let out a shivery groan of delight at the sensation and was about to let myself sink in when a voice suddenly hit my eardrums, "Yes sir, I'm sure this is the girl that you put an _APB _out on. Covered in dried blood, greyer then cement and dirty all over? Kinda hard to miss officer."

_GOD DAMNIT! _I quickly jerked my foot out of the water -much to my dismay- Whipping my head around in fear, I let out a soft groan as I located my only form of clothing. I sullenly pulled on the dirty and faded clothes that were covered with my dried blood._ God giveth... God taketh away. _I sighed to myself, before looking for an escape. I located a window and quickly scrambled over to it yanking it open.

Cold air pelted my face and I grabbed my beaten old high-tops before climbing out of the window and onto the steal -and VERY cold, I might add- fire escape. I frowned sadly through the window at the inviting window and sighed as I started to climb down the ladder. _I said before and I'll say it again. LIFE. SUCKS! _I grimaced when my feet met cold asphalt. Slipping on the shoes and bending over to tie them.

**_Crasshh! _**

I let out a loud squeak and jumped to my feet. Looking around wide-eyed I shakily shouted, voice still deep and gravely, "H-Hello? Who's there?" It wasn't hard to figure out. The loud, respiratory breathing that suddenly filled the ally. A large, dark shadow suddenly enveloped mine, and I froze at the suddenly chilling body heat that surrounded my figure.

_He's right behind me isn't he?..._

Squeezing my eyes shut and forcing back my fear, I slowly opened them again. _Its now or never..._

And spun around on my heals.

* * *

**They finally meet again! **

**Will Katie be able to get through to Tom?**

**Or will things end like they almost always do in horror movies.**

**In heartbreak -ha-ha- and tragedy... **


	10. My Bloody Valentine: Part 9

**To Good To Be True! Literally It Would See****m**

**My Bloody Valentine**

**Part 9 **

I was scared. No, that's to light of a word for it. I was fricken _terrified_ of how Tom would react. One would be surprised at how fastly your brain works when your turning to face possible death.

_Would he even remember me? And if he did... would he even care?_

The though frightened me, and when I came face to face, -only mere inches away- from him, the breath caught in my chest. A loud _CLANG!_ rang out through the ally.

I could only assume was the sound of the pick-axe dropping from his hand.

I stared up shakily up at the masked man looming over me, and suddenly the loud breathing cut off abruptly with a startled choke. Neither one of us moved and I just felt the tears start to burn and sting behind my eyes. It was him. It was really Tom...

Unable to hold back the tears any longer, they started to leak hotly out of my eyes. Chin shaking I choked out in a soft, gravely whisper, "T-Tom?" The miner went ridged in front of me and I started to shake a little but pushed on.

"T-Tom? Is that you sweetie?" He started to shake in obvious overwhelming emotion. My voice suddenly gained strength, the gravely sound of my underused vocal cords becoming more pronounced.

"Dammit Tom, say s-something!" I practically shouted, throat instantly groaning in protest. His tremors became more violent and I felt the tears become hotter and the emotions of pain and misery ooze of me. "Tom I said answer me!" I shouted now, voice going a pitch up. When I got nothing besides more of his violent shaking I just sorta... snapped.

"God dammit Tom Hanniger, answer me!" He let out a loud squeak of fear and I felt my anger rise, tears gushing out of my anger laced eyes, chest heaving in pain, "Answer me God damn you! You promised me you son of a bitch!" I heard sobs start to come from behind his mining mask but the anger and misery just kept coming.

Now shaking myself, I screeched, voice screaming in protest, "You PROMISED me Tom! You promised me that you'd help me! That you'd keep me safe!" His sobs had now elevated to full on crying, but I still went on, pain now entering my voice, "I trusted you Tom. I gave my life for you and this is how you repay me?" His head was wilted in misery, shaking violently from his sobs and whimpers.

I couldn't stand it anymore, shouting at his masked face. My hand lashed out and I grabbed the mask by the mouth piece before jerking it off. And when I saw his face, all my anger drained away. Let me ask you something. Have you ever seen something so sad, so... heartbreaking, that it stunned you into silence? I did that day. And that sight was the sight of Tom Hanniger, a broken, insanity riddled man who was filled with guilt and misery.

And just like that, he was forgiven. But not off the hook. Taking his tear stained face into my cold, grey hands I gently brought his eyes up to mine. His beautiful hazel eyes were glazed with a miserable sheen and something else I couldn't quite place. Then it came to me.

Fear?... he was... was afraid of me? My eyes misted with a sadness as I stared into his frighted, dejected eyes.

"Just... just why Tom?" I questioned weakly, visibly wilting before him in exhausting. There was a flicker of confusion that passed over his face and I raked in another deep, painful sigh. "Why would you want to become him Tom? W-Why would you want to become the man who killed me? Who left me to... to bleed to d-death in your arms?" His face scrunched up again and tears started to trickle down his tanned freckled cheeks. I followed quickly behind.

I just needed to know. What had driven Tom to this? To become the one man who had killed me and countless others in cold, merciless blood. "Why Tom? Why would you want to become him? Just tell me why." I begged, hot tears streaking down my grey cheeks. And for the first time that night, Tom Hannigar spoke.

"I became him for you." He answered lowly, eyes suddenly locked with mine. A bolt of shock shot through me and my eyes went owlishly wide. "W-What?" I questioned in confusion and shock.

His face became hard and no trace of regret was in his voice, "They all deserve to die. Axel, Irene, Sheriff Jim. Every goddamn one of them. Sheriff Jim didn't save you, Axel and Irene left you and me behind to die! I couldn't let them get away with that."

Oh, God. He killed for me. _Because_ of me... I started to shake my head fiercely.

"Damnit Tom, no! You can't... You can't just go around killing people because I died! Axel and Irene were scared Tom! They didn't know what to do! And Sheriff Jim did the best he could, you know that!"

It was Tom's turn to shake his head in denial. "No Katie! He should have gotten there faster! He should have killed that bastard before h-he.."

I just shook my head harder, "And what about Sarah, huh Tom? Does she deserve to die to?" His face suddenly smoothed out, and in a deadly calm voice, he answered, "Yes, Katie, even Sarah..." He stopped talking for a long moment before turning his softening eyes back onto me. "You..."

His voice broke, and suddenly he was clutching me closely, almost desperately against his chest. "You shouldn't have died... You shouldn't have had to die dammit all! And now... now I know I really am completely out of my mind."

He chuckled darkly, and voice became soft, loving, "Because your here, and I know this is just my mind playing some sort of sick, cruel joke on me but... but you feel so real." His voice became slightly dreamy when he finished.

Clenching his fists at my sides he suddenly took a firm hold on my chin and tilted my face up towards his.

"And damnit, I'm not going to let you get away that quickly again." And then his warm lips covered mine. I gasped in shock as a lightening bolt of shock and pleasure ran through me and found myself immediately responding with equal tenderness.

His lips were so warm... so sweet. Just like I remembered. This wasn't the kiss of a brutal killer, it was the kiss of the loving boy who had made my heart sing with joy.

Pulling away for a hesitant breath, I felt myself look up into his half lidded, loving eyes. He gently stroked my check with the back of his hand and I felt my insides melt and swish around in my stomach. Giving him the most caring, honest face I could possible, I whispered out soft words to him as my pulse went into overload.

"I... I love you Tom Hanniger." He gave me the most sure, beautiful smile I had ever seen in my life and softly pecked my lips again and again,

"And I love you too Katie." He whispered softly against them and I nuzzled closer into his strong embrace. Maybe being stuck here wouldn't be so bad... Maybe if I could just get Tom the help he nee- Oh, _JESUS CHRIST!_

I let out a loud scream of agony and collapsed from his grasp onto the cold asphalt below. Tom's eyes went wide with shock and terror before immediately dropping to one knee beside me.

"K-Katie! Katie! Whats wrong!" He begged, but I couldn't answer. I was in to much pain to even move, much less speak. "Ngggghh!" I groaned out, clutching wildly at my abdomen as a sharp spike of blistering pain shot through it. Familiar black flecks started to dot my vision.

Christ, it hurt so much! I looked up at the manic looking Tom and he shook me urgently.

Teary eyes wide and pleading, he sobbed out frantically, "Please tell me whats wrong Katie!" He begged, tears starting to streak down his cheeks again.

I just gave him a pained, weak grunt as my eyes unconsciously choose to close and to roll back into my head.

Feeling darkness start to over take my mind, I was only dimly aware of Tom clutching me to his chest as he sobbed out only one sentence on a never ending loop of desperation.

"Please don't leave me alone again! P-Please! Please don't leave me alone again I'm begging you! Please...!"

And though I had tried desperately to cling to consciousness, I knew it was hopeless. I had disappeared into the endless darkness of unconsciousness again in only a matter of moments

* * *

**Axel's POV**

Responding to a complaint call about hearing the sound of whispering and screams in the ally below their apartment, I had been stunned to find Tom Hanniger was found the next morning in exactly the same spot as he had been all night.

Clinging to a bloody, sky blue baby-doll shirt and a torn pair of jeans -nothing more- still chanting the same pleas and sobs that he had been all night long.

The EMT's had to sedate him before the managed to finally tear the the clothes out of his hands.

Before pulling him into the back of their vehicle, Tom's hazy eyes somehow managed to lock with my own stunned and he managed found the power to scream something out at me in the most hysterical way I had ever heard in my life.

"Its YOUR fault she died Axel!" he snarled out violently, "Your's and Sarah! You're both dead! Do you fucking hear me? DEAD!" And with that, he let out the loudest, most insane cackle anyone on the police force had ever heard before finally managing to be jerked into the vehicle, doors slamming loudly behind him.

Fear flooded my entire body as I watched, face pale as snow as the EMT wailed away.

Tom was insane, not fucking doubt about it. Back in highschool, I'd always tended to avoid any form of actual conflict with Tom, even when they were just teens. And Tom may be a lot of things. A murder? Yes. Nucking Futs? Hell fuckin' yes.

But a liar? Well... I had never known that crazy son of a bitch to tell so much as one single lie in his whole godforsaken life, besides the obvious one about his secret lunatic identity.

I am so fucked...

* * *

**A dramatic and heartbreaking -again, ha-ha- ending to a dramatic and heartbreaking story.**

**Where will Katie end up next?**

**Well, you'll just have to tune in next chapter and find out.**

**Won't you?...**

**I know it will be one of these two.**

**Supernatural, House of Wax or Stonehenge Apocalypse.**

**Send me your Feedback and personal opining about which you might want first.**

**See ya'll next chapter.**

***winks slyly before snapping fingers loudly and disappears***


	11. Stonehenge Apocalypse: Part 1

**To Good To Be True! Literally It Would Seem**

_Stonehenge Apocalypse _

_Part 1_

I jerked awake with a start, immediately regretting it. Wincing at the painful thrumming in my head I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered. Jesus balls was it cold!

"Tom?" I shouted loudly out warily. When no one answered, I let out a tried sigh and started to carefully inspect my dark surroundings.

_I'm... in the woods?_

I shivered again and swore_. Christ!_ Why does it always have to be so fricken freezing? Shivering, I started to carefully explore where I was, eyes adjusting to the unflattering light of the sun beams shining down from behind the clouds.

A soft whining noise suddenly fluttered into my ear shot. just assuming it was my imagination, I ingored it for a bit. But then it got louder, and I felt a spike of annoyance run through me. Finally I let out a loud, frustrated shout.

"What is that fricken noi-?" Wham! I walked directly into someone, banging our foreheads loudly together. We both collapsed with to the ground with a synchronized groan of pain. Rubbing my forehead, I let out a huff of annoyance.

"Dude! Watch where your going!" A gruff, oddly familiar grunt of equally matched annoyance came from the other person. "You should consider taking your own advice lad- he cut off, and I could hear a note of awe and shock enter his voice, "Wait... Are... are you naked?"

My eyes flew open._ What? _I looked down and my face became burning hot when I realized that yes. Yes I was very, very naked. Hands flying over my chest, I jerked up with a loud shriek of dismay. "W-Where did my clothes go!" I shouted, desperately trying to cover my naked body from the obvious gaping eyes of the mystery man I had yet to identify.

A dark blue jacket was suddenly tossed at me, and I quickly pulled it on, grateful that whoever this happened to be taller then me enough that the jacket barely managed to act as a skimpy cocktail dress, cutting off just at mid-thigh.

"I think you need that way more then I do." The familiar voice mumbled out, and I could just hear how flustered and embarrassed he was. Letting out a loud, shakey sigh I looked up at him. "Hey, thanks for the jacke..." My voice broke off instantly when my eyes landed on his face. No way... Oh come on you... you have to be kidding me!

A worried expression overtook Jacob's face at my suddenly queasy expression. "Hey, are you alright, kid?" I let loose a small, slightly insane laugh at that and shook my head. "No sir, I am far, far from alright." His expression becoming more worried and confused and I let loose another insane giggle. Misha Collins actually is really adorable when he looked confused.

"I... I think I'm just gonna pass out now." I stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world. His eyes went wide but I didn't see much else before I slumped to the ground on my side, unconsciousness taking over almost instantly.

It was night time by the time I finally woke up. My mind was thick with sleep when I came to and I shivered a little, grimacing at the hard bark currently digging into my back through the warm jacket covering me. I looked around in confusion, still not fully aware where I was.

Everything came to almost a moment later. "Aw crap..." I groaned out loud before letting loose a loud sigh -I seemed to be doing that a lot lately...- and looked around for Jacob. I found him a second later standing about 20 yards away taking pictures and readings of Stonehenge and laughed dryly.

"Great, I'm sitting over here, slumped against a tree and he's off taking fricken pictures!" I had never gotten the chance to see Stonehenge Apocalypse. I had wanted to, but my schedule messed up my chance to watch it on TV and my Internet hadn't been working for crap that week. I hadn't managed to get around to seeing it since.

I only knew what I knew at the moment from watching commercials on TV and listening to my spazy fangirl friends gab about it for twenty-minuets straight. I regret now not paying more attention to them about the movies details.

But at the time I hadn't really thought it be fricken necessary. I hadn't just thought to myself 'Hey, maybe I should take notes in case I ever get sucked into TV Land and don't know what to do!'

Jacob's shouting pulled me out of my pity-fest and I looked up. "Get out of there!" He shouted frantically, waving his arms at the suited scientists frantically. "Get out!" I furrowed my eyebrows at his desperate expression and felt a pang of worry. What had him so worried?

I looked back over to the sight and saw a woman speak into a walkie-talkie, probably calling security on the crazy lunatic screaming and yelling at them. Two guards started to walk towards Jacob. Don't let him get taken away! He might be your only way to figure out how to get out of this nightmare! Logical me screamed at me inside my head.

Letting loose a frustrated groan, I started to stand when suddenly the ground shook violently. I let out a startled yelp and instantly fell back onto the grass. Raising my head, I stared wide-eyed as the large rocks started to shake. What the fudge is going on? I internally yelled at myself, hoping the logical side of me might have a comforting response.

_Dude, you've been sucked into a TV Land, killed, were dead for 10 years, resurrected and then fell in love with a psychotic axe-murder. What the hell do you want me to say? Everything is gonna be all sunshine and rainbows from now on?_ _HA!_ It snorted loudly inside my head and laughed mockingly before going quite again. I pouted for a moment at that.

Its one thing when you look to yourself for motivation. But its downright depressing when you end up being your own buzz-kill.

"Bitch." I mumbled under my breath when the Earth started for full on rumble under my feet. "Get out of there!" Jacob started to shout more frequently when suddenly.

**_WHOOMFH!_**

I let out a startled cry and flung my arms over my eyes when suddenly a bright blue light burst from within Stonehenge. I repeat. WHAT THE HELL? I looked through slits to see the bright, blue light. A blue current that looked like crackling electricity started to flicker violently between the stones and a felt my eyes widen in pure shock.

Jesus Christ... We're those 25 ton stones moving?... They were indeed. The stones slowly started to rotate in a circle as the blue electrical current continued to grow brighter. One lone, suited person stood in the middle of the circling stones. I watched as they whipped themselves around in shock.

"Get the hell out of there, dumbass!" I shouted as loud as I could through cupped hands at them. I don't know what the hell is going on but I do know that it couldn't be good. They started running. Both me and Jacob stared with owl-eyed as the electrical current grew brighter. Suddenly, there was another bright flash and I quickly covered my eyes, wincing at the sheer brightness of it.

I removed my arms as soon as the light died down and stared dumbly at the spot the person had once stood. Fear and confusing clogged my mind as I stared with an expression of pure gobsmack when all of a sudden the stones stopped moving.

_Where... where the hell did they go?_

****

**

* * *

**

And there it is! The start of my new section

What will Katie and Jacob do next? Tune in next chapter and find out!

Send me your feedback and ideas! :)

~Littleaprilroses


	12. Stonehenge Apocalypse: Part 2

**_To Good To Be True! Literally It Would Seem_**

**Stonehenge Apocalypse**

**Part 2**

"What the hell just happened?" I shouted at Jacob as I stumbled along beside him, barely managing to keep his jacket covering myself.

But he looked about just as stunned as I did.

Shaking his head and brushing off my question, he started to mumble a bunch of unintelligible science mumbo jumbo under his breath. I let out a frustrated growl and grabbed him by the arm in mid stride, spinning him around towards me. The man managed to stop himself from falling over and glared at me in annoyance, obviously still in scientist mode.

"What is it, kid?" He demanded.

I ground my teeth together and flung my arm out towards the Stonehenge death trap that lied just one hundred feet away, "Dude! I just saw a man get vaporized by twenty-five ton moving rocks! I think I deserve some form of explanation!" I shouted.

His frown of annoyance became somewhat sympathetic. "Look, I have about as much of an idea as you do, kid-"

"I'm eighteen going on nineteen assbutt, don't patronize me." I huffed out in a pissy tone and he smirked just a tad in amusement.

"Assbutt?" He questioned, tilting his head curiously to the side.

"Assbutt." I confirmed, nodding my head with a small smirk of my own at his ignorance. He just shook his head and chuckled a little.

Looking back down at the weird looking device in his hand, he shook his head again, this time in exasperation.

"Honest to God, I have no idea how the hell that happened. All I know is that my readings were off the charts from the power that was radiating off Stonehenge in waves."

"So what exactly were those waves of?" I asked.

"As far as I can figure they were some sort of an electromagnetic surge that erupted from within Stonehenge that probably caused that mans death. The only thing that I can't figure out is what caused the surge..." His voice grew more distant as he started to lightly tapping his screen again.

_Wonderful. _

I let out a loud, shaky sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose, squeezing my eyes shut. "Fantastic... And who are you again?" I grumbled out, not being able to find the will in myself to actual think at the moment.

He glanced up from his device for a moment to smile half-heartily, "Jacob, miss, Jacob Glaser." It all came slowly trickling back.

"Right! Your the scientist guy who believes that the government covered up the discovery of aliens on the moon, right?" His fairly calm smile instantly became an indignant scowl, jaw clenching.

"For the love of God! Why does everyone think that? No! I did not claim that the government covered up the discovery of _aliens _on the moon. It was a robots head!" He finished with an slightly outraged expression.

I stared at him blankly for a long,_ long_ moment as I processed that.

_Three... two... one._

"_PFFFFFFT!_ Ahahahahahaha!" I fell to the ground and started to laugh hysterically. Clutching my stomach in sheer amusement, a painfully wide grin lit up my face.

_O-OH my God! T-This dude is insane! _Logical Me roared with laughter.

_Ahahahahahaha! Tell this dumbass to completely expel himself from the scientific field! He doesn't deserve to call himself a scientist! _

"Why the hell do people always find that so funny? So what, people can believe in aliens but they can't believe in robot heads on the moon?" Jacob whined loudly, which only searved in me starting to howl even louder with laughter.

"S-Save your crackpot theories for Torchwood, dude! _Ahahahaha!_ Robot's head! Fricken classic!"

Jacob stamped his foot in defiance.

"Dammit all, stop laughing at me! I am NOT a crackpot! I mean seriously! I'm the youngest ever reciever of the award for astrophysics, goddamnit! Doesn't that earn me _any _merit?" He said.

I snorted loudly at that but managed to pull myself back together, slowly getting to my feet.

Wiping a few stray tears away, I chuckled a little bit more before shaking my head.

"Not if you keep going around making retarded proclamations like that." He opened his mouth to argue but I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"Nevermind dude, nevermind. So about Stonehen-" I was cut off.

"_FREEZE!_ Hand's behind your head, you two! You are trespassing on private government property! We are going to have to ask you to come... with... us...?" The solider trailed off, staring at me with a bizarre expression.

"Uhhh... Ma'am? Are you aware that you are currently wearing no pants?..." I flushed, quickly grabbing onto Jacob's jacket and pulling it down over myself.

Scowling dryly, I responded, "Oh really? I hadn't noticed! Thank goodness you were here to help point out the drastically obvious!" I snapped with such an utterly sarcastic tone that it made even Jacob smirk a little.

The flustered looking solider stared at me for a long moment before awkwardly tossing over his own large jacket.

"Could you please put that on miss..." He requested, looking down uncomfortably. I chuckled at his awkwardness but nodded as I pulled his larger jacket on over Jacob's.

One could only imagine how unbelievably pleased I was that this one was large enough to actually go down past my knees.

The man then proceeded to walk over and use his one pair of handcuffs to cuff me and Jacob together and I swore loudly under my breath as he started to herd us toward his jeep.

Cracking a half smile, Jacob looked down at me. "Hey! At least we get to be interrogated together. That's good, right?" I just scowled distastefully up at him and rolled my eyes.

"If I get out of this alive first thing on my list of things to do is kicking Misha Collins' ass." His face took on a confused expression but the solider chose then to start pushing his head down into the jeep, forcing me to crawl in with him.

I let out a loud, exhausted sigh and leaned limply against the window, staring silently staring at the once intriguing but mundane monuments of Stonehenge. The jeep roared loudly to life and smoothly pulled away from its resting place, driving in the opposite direction.

I looked over at the ever calm Jacob who was currently taking readings on his handheld device thingy. Arching an eyebrow I nudged him a bit.

"Aren't you worried at all?" He shook his head, smiling again.

"In this line of duty, I get picked up a lot for trespassing." He shrugged nonchalantly, "I always manage to squirm my way out of tight situations. No worries." And with that he went back to looking at his device.

Shaking my head, I leaned it up against the chilled glass and looked back out the window. I was gradually started to space out when Jacob's voice suddenly spoke up.

"Oh, hey, I forgot to ask. What's your name ki- I mean_ young lady._" He corrected immediatly, grinning a little at the dirty look I shot him.

Rubbing the back of my sore neck, I cracked it loudly before looking up at him with a small, grim smile. "My name's Katie Oakland. And to be honest with you Jacob... I get the feeling that you and I? We're about to become close acquaintance..."

* * *

**There you go everyone! :)**

**The second installment in my Stonehenge Apocalypse Section.**

**But I gotta be honest with you guys...**

**I've never actually seen Stonehenge Apocalypse xD **

**I've seen bits a pieces of it though! So I'll use that to my advantage :P**

**I'll try to get around to posting next chap soon!**

**Thanks for reading ;)**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**Bye. :D **


End file.
